


Worth Every Gil

by BooWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooWrites/pseuds/BooWrites
Summary: The Crystal Exarch as a thing for thick thighs, so J'ohtli buys a new outfit to accentuate his.(Male Miqo'te wears skirt to seduce his boyfriend - 5.0 spoilers)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Worth Every Gil

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who simps for G'raha just as much as I do 😘

J'ohtli wasn't stupid. 

He may not have had the intellect of a Sharlyan or the knowledge of the ancient Allagans, but he was still sharp. 

Which is why he took notice of the way the Exarch obsessed over J'ohtli's thighs. He would take any opportunity to sit beside him and place a hand on one and would stare at them idly when he thought nobody was looking. Not to mention the time they'd gone for a swim in Lakeland and his trunks rode up ever so slightly, the Exarch had practically jumped him the moment they were on the shore. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was, of course, in peak physical condition as was mandated by his role as the Warrior of Darkness. Every inch of his body was muscular, and he supposed his thighs were even more so than the rest of his body. It was probably to do with all the jumping entailed in the way of a Dragoon. 

He didn't particularly understand it; the obsession. He found all bodies were beautiful, a marvel to behold the vast potential they stored. From a Warrior's incredible upper arms, to a Weaver's dexterous fingers, every body was built to be incredible. 

It was the spirit that attracted J'ohtli, something that truly varied in beauty. The Exarch, for example, had gone from a haughty, mischievous young man with a flair for dramatics, to an enigmatic and dependable soul. His spirit had truly matured to a level of beauty that J'otli almost felt unworthy of witnessing. 

He wanted to witness it more.

Dressing casually, J'ohtli hurried down the stairs to find an unusually quiet Pendants. He looked over to the manager, who grinned widely. 

"Since you cleared the roads of Sineaters, Norvrandt is able to trade more! There's a travelling market in town!" He explained with vigor, though it was obvious he envied anybody able to visit. Perhaps somebody would swap shifts with him later… 

Sure enough, when J'ohtli rounded the corner he saw the Universalis littered with hastily propped up stalls with masses of people bustling around it all like hornets around their disrupted nest. He started for it, choosing the least cramped route through the marketplace, and eyed up the wares. Though there wasn't much he could buy and carry back to the Source, it didn't hurt to look. 

Most of the wares were items he'd seen on his travels; the food of Mord Souq, the liquor of Tomra… but he spotted the odd stall that wasn't full of familiar items, and he bartered for a decent looking ring that was infused with strengthening magicks. 

Almost satisfied with his shopping, he slipped along a tent to escape towards the aetheryte plaza. It wasn't until a mannequin caught his eye did he stop in his tracks. 

It was almost certainly a mistake.

A very male shaped mannequin stood stiff and proud along a line of others, only standing out for the strange choice the owner had made in clothing it. 

The shortest of skirts wrapped the mannequin's hips and flared out in pleats all the way around. 

But how could it possibly be a mistake when the top and blazer matched so purposefully? This wasn't J'ohtli's world, after all, maybe it was normal here? He'd never seen any man wearing such a thing… Why couldn't he stop staring?

His eyes panned down to find the answer. A pair of long white socks rolled up past the mannequin's knees only to frame the stuffed canvas thighs along with the short skirt that barely covered the buttocks. 

Without really considering it, he walked towards the stall. 

\---

"Good to see you, Warrior of Darkness." The guard to the Ocular chimed earnestly. The man was a kind one, who seemed to have an inkling as to the nature of J'ohtli's relationship to the Exarch, but didn't comment on it if he did. He simply smiled and showed the guest into the tower, allowing J'ohtli to go most of the way on his own. It wasn't like he was going to abscond elsewhere in the tower, he was here for one thing; to visit the man residing in there. 

The lightest rap of his knuckles on the door caused an echo throughout the chambers, almost mesmerizing in sound. 

"Come in!" A voice from within called out, warm and regal and distracted. 

J'ohtli entered, peering around the door to find the source of the voice, and didn't spot him at first due to the massive pile of books surrounding him. The Exarch had taken to removing nearly every book in his library and made no attempt at returning them in favour of skimming the next. 

He placed a crystalline finger to the open book on his lap to save his place and glanced up. A light lit up behind his eyes at the visitor. "I'll be a few minutes! I've found something of interest, do you mind?" 

"Not at all," J'ohtli replied, eyeing up the dying fire across the room and crossing to it. He sat beside it and poked at the wood to stoke it for a little while, coaxing it back to life. All the while his mind wandered to the paper bag he'd brought with him, sat at his feet. It had been an exciting concept mere moments ago, dressing up for the Exarch. Now, however, he felt like it would be the stupidest thing he could ever do. The Exarch was from the Source too, and a Seeker just like he was. It simply wasn't done. 

He was about to kick the bag under the sofa when the Exarch placed a kiss on his cheek to stir him from his thoughts. 

"A gil for your thoughts?" 

It was the hand on his thigh that made him tell the truth. "I went shopping," he admitted meekly.

The Exarch gave a bemused smile. "Then why do you frown so?" 

The fear of being ridiculed rose up in the back of his mind and rendered him mute for a moment, leaving him to gape his mouth open several times in a foolish manner. Ironically, the Exarch laughed at him anyway. 

"You can tell me anything, Ohtli. What did you purchase?" 

That hand rubbed dangerously close to more sensitive parts of J'ohtli's body, like it was trying to push the words up and out of him. In all honesty, it was making it harder to coordinate his voice with his thoughts. 

They'd unconsciously leaned closer together, like a pair of magnets destined to lock together. The Exarch's breath brushed over J'ohtli's face, causing the latter to flutter his eyes closed. He tilted his head down, bit his lip and managed to stutter out his short sentence. 

"A skirt." 

There was a mortifying silence, whatever the Exarch had expected, it certainly wasn't this. J'ohtli didn't dare raise his eyes from the hand that had stopped still on his leg, tense with what must be disappointment. 

Finally, a pair of lips parted just at his feline ear, causing it to flicker to better hear the words that followed. "Show me?"

A shudder of relief rippled along J’ohtli’s spine, cracking him from the frozen state of fear. His hand reached down for the bag without looking, for his eyes found the Exarch’s; bright and curious and… Hungry. 

For some strange reason, the way the Exarch stared had J’ohtli’s mouth go dry, his breathing sped up like he was readying to flee. As he sat back up straight to stand, the Exarch followed him so the distance didn’t greaten between them, and his grip on his leg tightened. 

“You will need to let go for me to do so.” J’ohtli mumbled timidly.

As soon as he was released, he hurried for the partition in the corner of the Exarch’s living space. He dumped the bag onto the stool provided and stripped out of his clothes as fast as he could. 

The skirt slipped on and snapped to his waist with elastic, hugging his figure at the top and flicking out by the bottom. With the slightest move it would ruffle, but there was a freeing feeling to it all. He tucked in the shirt as the stall owner had done for the mannequin, and tied the bow around his neck as he had been shown to. The blazer hung snugly to his shoulders, completing the look. 

For the second time that day, J'ohtli frowned at his reflection. He was still unsure about the decision, it all felt odd on him. He twisted to see a side view of the outfit, and the skirt swished attractively. With a deep inhale and an audible sigh, he shyly rounded the partition to reveal himself. 

The Exarch had attempted to practice patience and had sat behind his desk to read. Though within a moment, he was standing and staring at J'ohtli, running his eyes slowly over him like he was a meal after a week of fasting. A hand reached out, summoning J'ohtli to come closer. 

As he walked, the skirt bobbed to emphasize every step. It felt freeing, not nearly as confining as his dragoon armour. He revelled in the feeling of his legs brushing gently against one another with each stride, how cool he felt in this warm chamber. 

When their hands touched, crystal to skin, the Exarch clutched tightly and pulled J'ohtli across his lap so they were face to face, eyes eating up every inch of him. What his eyes couldn't see, his hands reached for, fingers running around the skirt and massaging the smooth skin beneath it. 

"You look worried." The Exarch breathed, his chin nearly touching J'ohtli's stomach. 

The way he looked beneath him, beautifully encased in crystal that climbed him like ivy along a house, framing his handsome features… it was a breath-stealing sight to behold. There was no judgement in his expression, only lust. J'ohtli placed both palms to cup his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Not… anymore." He whispered between their lips, lowering part of his weight onto the Exarch's lap and pressing their bodies into the back of the chair together. The Exarch continued to play with the skirt, a finger slipping beneath the hem and running circles along his outer thigh. 

Both of them felt a heat rushing between their legs, growing in anticipation for each other. J'ohtli moved his hips slightly, allowing the Exarch to move too, and he made use of the space between them to remove the blazer from J'ohtli's shoulders. 

As soon as he was free of the top layer, a mouth came down upon the shirt that had lay beneath. The Exarch had forgone stripping him entirely, in favour of appreciating the new purchase. J'ohtli leaned back, hands gripping onto the arm rest to prop himself up as the Exarch pressed back. A cold, crystal hand found J'ohtli's thigh, and edged slowly up to the skirt. Then once the fingertips came into contact, they pushed the cloth back to reveal what they'd sought after all along. 

"No smalls? Were you hoping for this outcome?" The Exarch teased, wrapping his warm, non-crystal hand around J'ohtli's arousal. 

"By the Gods, yes!" Whether it was from the sensation or an answer to the question, neither were sure. 

J'ohtli's head lolled back, eyes staring blankly to the ceiling as his mind scrambled to organise the passion building within. The pit of his stomach felt both hollow and unbearably full simultaneously, leaving the rest of his body to tingle with impatience. The Exarch gummed relentlessly against the dips between his muscles, sending his spine into a spasm of wonderful shudders. 

A pair of hands; one warm, one cold, found their way around the back of the skirt, clutching at the soft and cushiony skin that lay bare beneath. J'ohtli's hands found the Exarch's chest for balance, fingers digging into where skin would give and clawing uselessly at the rest. With a hard push, the Exarch was shoved against the backrest to give J'ohtli access to his mouth, which he attacked ravenously with his own. 

With J'ohtli bent over in such a way, the Exarch took advantage of what had been made available to him; his tail and his firm buttocks. As they explored one another's mouths with vigor, a crystalline finger was significantly much more gentle as it curled around the base of his tail and then lowered to his opening. 

The sound of wood scraping upon itself echoed through the room, followed by hurried rustling of miscellaneous contents and then another scape and slam. The Exarch had blindly found what he was looking for and pressed it into J'ohtli's hands. A vial, bright blue crystal like the crystarium itself, with a cork stopper. They'd used it before, it was a lubricant made readily available for the Exarch's stiffening joints, but it worked wonders for these moments as well. He poured half the contents eagerly onto the Exarch's fingers, dropping it down the side of the chair for later. 

"Please, my love." J'ohtli begged shamelessly, his tail so tense it raised the skirt readily. A slick finger pressed slowly into his entrance, pushing moan all the way out of his body. 

The slightest movement sent shocks of pleasure up his spine and tail, causing the latter to flick mindlessly with each stroke of the Exarch's finger. 

His hands despaired with their lack of objective, and so scrabbled at the Exarch's robes to release his own erection, and with the remainder of the vial he slathered it all over the tip. He eagerly ran his hand down the shaft, a thumb teasing the head. 

A rumble of deep purring settled between their chests amidst the groans and gasps they were eliciting from one another. The cacophony of arousal only heightened their senses to each other; every kiss tasting sweeter, every breath smelling muskier. 

"Stand," the Exarch ordered, though his tone was far from demanding, leaning more to the side of begging. 

J'ohtli did as he was told, stepping back to allow them both to stand upright, but the Exarch quickly closed the space between them and kept pushing until they hit the desk. Stationary toppled off the edge with a clatter, and papers crumpled beneath them, but they focussed on erratically disrobing the Exarch rather than pay regard to the important research they were defiling. 

They gave up on patience while undressing, opting to leave an open shirt across the Exarch's shoulders, and trousers clinging desperately to his buttocks as they gaped open around his front. The dishevelled look had J'ohtli gulping at an invisible lump in his throat, having never seen the Exarch as anything but polished and proper. Now, he looked feral and unruly and… predatory. 

It seemed to have spurred something in the Exarch too, as he pushed the skirt back and bent over to take J'ohtli into his mouth. A cry left J'ohtli the moment a wet tongue touched his skin, and slick hands found what the mouth could not reach. 

Stocking-clad thighs rested onto the Exarch's shoulders as he worked over the erection before him, and he clasped at an ankle with his spare hand. The noise he elicited from J'ohtli was intoxicating, and he would quite happily have finished him off there were his own member beginning to ache with its own need. 

"Oh Love," he groaned as he pulled away from his duties to look up at his partner's lust-torn expression. "I must have you _now._ " 

With no more words, J'ohtli placed his feet to the floor and turned himself to face the desk. He watched as the Exarch poured the last of the vial straight onto himself, and then swished his tail enticingly to flutter his skirt. When his tail raised up to give the Exarch access, the skirt lifted too. 

Hot flesh met his behind and adjusted to his entrance. He held his breath in anticipation and exhaled once he felt the first signs of pressure. A whimper left his lips as he leaned further across the desk, parting his buttocks wider naturally. Hands came down on his back, his flesh yielding to the fingers gripping him as he took more of the Exarch inside him. 

Hands met the ones on his back, and the movement paused for a moment as he tried to relax. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the feeling; the itch so close to being scratched. He nodded, needing that satisfaction like he needed the air he breathed. 

Once hilted, their moans burst out harmoniously. The fingers loosened on his back to clutch at his hips, and slowly, slowly, the Exarch drew back. 

It almost made J'ohtli dry sob as they pushed back together, his body was racked with a sharp wave of pleasure, retracting in time with the Exarch and pulsing back through him with every thrust. At some point he bit into his own hand to keep from yelling so loud, though he was past caring if anybody should hear them. 

The blinding euphoria that built between them threatened to tumble into bliss, and the Exarch picked up his speed. The desk ground against the crystal floor again and again as he pounded away, striving for his release. 

"Ah-hah! G'raha…" 

It was the first time he'd called him by his name on the First, and it had slipped out in the moment. A pair of lips pressed onto his back as the flurry of movement came to it's peak. 

"Say my name again, for me?" The Exarch pleaded heavily. 

J'ohtli propped himself up on his hands and threw his head back to cry out; "G'raha, please!" 

It was the catalyst that sent them both spiraling, the Exarch inside of J'ohtli, but J'ohtli spilled over the desk and his hands. He clasped his own shaft to rub through the orgasm, mimicking the gentle final thrusts of the Exarch's.

A forehead rested on his back as they both panted, still linked together. They stayed there as they caught their breath and the blackout resided, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. 

A silent chuckle rumbled through J'ohtli, and it caused panic in the Exarch. 

"What is it, my Love? Are you hurt?" 

He shook his head quickly to alleviate the worry, but continued to laugh anyway. His eyes looked over the mess they'd made of the research papers, and then down at the culprit. 

"It"s just that this skirt was worth every gil."


End file.
